


Moving On

by LiamDeLioncourt



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, illusions to the original play and to the early versions of the musical, it's sad, like very very sad, she's an ugly beast, sorry for that i had to, there are probably other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamDeLioncourt/pseuds/LiamDeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a wish they have to fulfill before they are ready to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaa i'm so sorry for this i don't want to make people cry but i really wanted to post it somewhere so yeah i'm so sorry for this!! also sorry if the english is bad it's translated and i feel pretty bad so sorry!!

He didn't know what to expect. Perhaps pain or sadness, a hint of regret, but he didn't feel anything when he woke up. Why did he wake up? Didn't it work? Of course it didn't. He failed again, just like he did with everything else. Where is his gun? Where is _he_? Moritz looked around him.

  
The river... the street... everything is the same. Then he saw her, a dark shadow running towards him.

  
"Ilse, Please. I told you can't... I'm so sorry... I..." Moritz says. 

  
"Moritz..." Ilse looks at him, but there's something odd about it. She seems sad. Ilse picks up his gun and throws it to the river. 

  
"Ilse! No!" Moritz cries. She doesn't even turn to look back at him.

  
He doesn't know what makes him run towards her. Her shoulder touches his and she looks at him for a brief second. That sad look again. Moritz is about to say something when he feels it. A cold shivering down his body, and then he sees Ilse. She passes right towards him. Like he doesn't even exist. Like he's invisible. Like he's... a ghost.

  
He watches Ilse as she walks away, probably to her house or something. The street is quiet, and he can hear her crying silently. She mumbles something he can't understand.

  
"Ilse! Wait... what's happening?" He runs after her. She doesn't even stop. "Please, Ilse! Answer me! Please..." He falls to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. That's when he understands. He didn't fail for a change. _It_ worked.

  
His funeral is kind of blurry. His father cried - not from sadness, but from failing as a parent. Ilse cried - from not being able to sense that something was wrong or trying to prevent it from happening. Melchior cried. Melchior... Moritz never got the chance to tell him what he actually felt about him... He'll never know now. He has Wendla anyway.

Moritz laughs bitterly at the thought, but it's not like anyone can hear him.

  
He doesn't know how many days have passed and guesses it's probably a side effect of becoming a ghost or something. Soon enough, he's not alone anymore. She's confused at first, just like he was. 

  
"Moritz? What... but aren't you..." She looks at him, confused.

  
He laughs bitterly again. "Welcome. To be honest, I would've appreciated it much more if it had been Melchior or something, but at least I'm not alone anymore."

  
"Moritz... what are you talking about? Welcome to where?" She touches him, and he feels it for a change. A fresh start, considering the countless times in the past few days that he just passed through people.

  
"You're like me, Wendla."

  
"Like you? Moritz, I don't understand..." Fresh tears start rolling down her face. 

  
He takes her hand and starts running.

   
"Where are you taking me, Moritz?" She calls after him. He ignores her.

  
They arrive to the church. People are coming out from its front doors, sobbing. 

  
"Anna! Thea!" Wendla runs towards her best friends, but they don't seem to notice her. "Moritz? What's happening? Why can't they see me? Why are they ignoring me, Moritz?"

Wendla's mother passes right through her and Moritz notices Wendla shivering. 

  
"Mama? Mama!" She calls.

  
"There's no use, Wendla." Moritz sighs. "She can't hear you anymore. No one can."

  
She leans to hug him, and he obligates. She starts crying, and Moritz can't do anything to comfort her. At lease she has him. He didn't have anyone to comfort him a few days ago.

Slowly, Wendla accepts her condition. The two spend most of their time together, watching their friends and family move on. Everyone except Melchior. The rumor that the radical boy has escaped the reformatory and looking for Wendla is spreading like wildfire.

Soon enough, Moritz finds himself watching his (ex?) best friend in the shadows of the cemetery. He fights the urge to run and hug him as he stares sadly at Moritz's grave. He fights the urge to drag him from there so he won't find Wendla's grave. He fights the urge to comfort him when Melchior starts sobbing. Then he sees a flash of steel and runs towards him.

  
He puts his hand on Melchior's shoulder, and the he turns to look at him.

  
"Moritz? Is that really you? It can't be... I saw you. We all saw you. You're..."

  
"Can you see me?" Moritz asks, surprised.

  
Melchior nods. "You were right, Moritz. I... I'm so sorry."

  
Moritz smiles sadly and tries to take Melchior's hand. "Melchi, I..."

  
"Melchior, no!" Wendla calls and runs towards the two boys. She takes the knife from Melchior's hand.

  
"Wendla?! What is going on here?" Melchior sounds confused. She puts her hand on Melchior's shoulder and Moritz feels a hint of jealousy that makes his body shiver.

  
"Please don't do it, Melchior." Says Wendla. "Ask Moritz, he regrets it every passing day. Right, Moritz?"

  
Moritz smiles a sad smile. He does, he really really does. But a small part of him _wants_ Melchior to do this, wants Melchior to be next to him for eternity.

   
"You need to move on," Moritz hears himself saying.

  
"Life goes on, Melchior." Wendla looks surprised but eventually agrees with him.

  
"But I can't live without you two. I just can't..." 

  
"Maybe we're not here with you physically, but we will always be right here, in your heart." Wendla takes Moritz's and Melchior's tangled hands and brings them towards the spot where Melchior's beating heart should be.

  
Melchior embraces them. "I will never forget you, I promise."

  
"We won't forget you either, Melchi," Moritz says as he feels a warm feeling spreading inside him. He doesn't know how, but something tells him that Wendla feels it too. They are finally moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there are probably grammar mistakes and i'm sorry i feel like shit and i'm so sorry


End file.
